Inheritance
by xxShamelessDiamondsxx
Summary: Coming Soon.


**WE'LL NEVER BE ROYALS**

It was a warm June evening in Manhattan, and little Jenny Humphrey was trying on dresses at Bermuda & Co. The department store was bustling with tall, stick-thin women scouring racks for the latest and greatest in designer fashion.

Kiss On The Lips—the first party of the school year— was that very evening and Jenny earned an exclusive invite from the exotic and elusive Blair Waldorf. This was her first year at Constance and she was nothing less than bound and determined to make a statement, a declaration of her presence.

Rufus and Alison wanted the best possible future for their children, even if that meant working every feasible hour of every day. Dan and Jenny were such talented, smart, and well-rounded kids they deserved nothing but the most prestigious of schools.

"How does this one look?" Jenny asked Dan. He looked at the canary yellow dress as she twirled and observed the way the fabric flew freely around her thighs.

"Looks great," Dan said indifferently. He sat in an overstuffed, high-backed chair near the dressing room with his elbows resting on his knees and his chin resting on his palms. An hour of grueling decisions—high neckline or halter top, ankle length or knee length, green or orange, silk or cashmere, stockings or fishnets, heels or flats—left Dan drained and just plain bored. "Ok I've sat here long enough," He said and stood up. I can't hold it on any longer."

"What?" Jenny asked as she closed the dressing room door and tried on the next ensemble.

"Dan leaned against the outside of the door and kept talking, using hand motions she couldn't see. "You know you don't need to buy any of these dresses. You can sew, beautifully, might I add. Anything you make would look better than anything on this block. And cheaper too."

Jenny giggled and pulled on a strapless electric blue dress with a high waste band and loose, feathery fabric that reached just above her knees. "Dan, Dan, Dan," she said and looked in the mirror, tossing her hair back and forth over one shoulder. "First thing, the party is tonight. Not that you would know. And second, I can't wear something homemade to a Blair Waldorf party! Why do you think we're here in the first place? All the other girls will be wearing something with a label. I can't be _that girl._"

_Not anymore._

_New year._

_New school._

_New me._

_This one is sure to dazzle him_, Jenny thought as she opened the door to see nothing but an empty chair. She looked around but couldn't spot her brother. "Dan?" She called and walked out of the dressing room area. "Dan!"

He was nowhere to be seen.

Jenny began to panic as she walked around on the cold marble searching. Her heart skipped beats erratically. This was her first time on this side of town and she didn't know her way around. Dan had the card and she didn't have any cash for a cab.

"Where are you?" Jenny asked her undetectable brother, walking walking walking. Before she knew it she'd been all around the floor and was back at the dressing room.

"Jenny!" A girly voice called out behind her.

Jenny jumped from the shrill, unexpected sound and turned around. "Serena?"

"The one and only!" Serena winked. She was with a handsome stranger Jenny hadn't seen before. "This is my little brother, Eric."

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"You too," Jenny replied. Her voice was still shaky. A familiar face calmed her down a bit, but Dan was still missing.

"I thought there was a 'no shirt, no shoes' rule," Serena said and pointed at Jenny's bare feet.

"Oh… My shoes are back in the dressing room. It's just I was here with my brother and I can't find him."

"That's alright; we'll take care of ya!" Serena shouted and took a large gulp from her latte. "Cute dress, by the way."

"Thanks. I'm looking for a dress for tonight."

"Kiss On The Lips?" Serena asked. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about this morning on the steps."

"Oh that? That was nothing. Just typical Blair..."

"So she wasn't serious about not inviting you?"

"No, she was dead serious. But it's not that big of a deal to me. I've got other plans. Besides, it'll all blow over in the next day or so. She's my bestie, after all!" Serena's words were stocked full of confidence, but she wasn't so full of it herself. Blair was _not_ happy to see her

"Anyway," she started. "Back to you. That dress would look stunning in black…"


End file.
